User talk:Appledash
Icestorm123 Is a Proud Member of Project Security - The Project Devoted to Stopping Vandals, Trolls, and Flamers For Good! Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Icestorm123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkfire98 (Talk) 20:54, November 23, 2009 HI Hello, Icestorm. Welcome to the wiki! I see you are new here, so if you need any help, or have any questions, just ask anyone :) Have fun, --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 03:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi Icy (can I call u that?)! I'd say no but it's your choice, do what u want to -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 00:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I didn't make any Chararts on my Talk Page but I'd love to make Chararts for your cats :) -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 00:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll make it as soon as I can -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 01:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll use PhotoShop instead, okay? -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 01:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) lol okay -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 01:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) What color are Goldenrain's eyes? -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 01:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Goldenrain Here she is, not my best but I think I did good -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 15:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I thought you had to be a member to give Chararts to approve -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 15:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) No I'm not but I want to be -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 16:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I would love to be friends :). Although, I don't have a clan that you can join...might have gotten confused with something (there are a million names on my page :P) See you around the wiki! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation- lol, sure :D [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 22:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Cool! I'll join! :) [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 22:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Very random, Icy XD. I'll get the random award to you as soon as I can :P--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Nothing much, I don't have a very interesting life lol XD. What about you?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm, for StarClan's sake it is a WEB SITE. Plus, I'm sorry but I really don't wanna go back there. I signed your friends list. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 20:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay: First of all, it is SO not your fault! And no, I don't hate you! I DECIDED to leave. Nobody told me to, or asked me to, or made me. I decided it myself. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 20:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm. I have been thinking about retiring from WWikia for about a month now. You didn't do ANYTHING. Plus: No, I'm only going to look at my messages on Warriors Wikia, maybe not even replying. I'm not going back to Warriors Wikia, I'm done with it. You really can't expect me to answer your questions every second. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 21:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Admins You have to have bureaucrat (no clue how you spell that) rights to make someone an admin. Sparrowsong 22:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) It's kinda hard to explain...they're a bit like admins, only different. They have the ability to give other users admin or rollback rights. Sparrowsong 23:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) An admin or bureaucrat has to give them to you. Sparrowsong 23:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Lighteningclan hmmm I typed in the address, and there was nothing. I even copied and pasted. Are you sure it's right? Because I would like to join it :)--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Still nothing :P. Strange, huh? YOu know for a sec, I thought you were Peacesong because of the signature lol. Looks alike!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:36, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Still nothing :(. I'll wait until the link is on the page, k?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Again, it's invalid. I clicked and it turned to the wikia central--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Like, a Clan wikia? I don't know, I've never thought about it. We can make one together if you want, but I'm not much one for chatting or RPing. (I know, I'm on an RP site but I don't RP, my characters are from a story I have in mind.) But we can still make a Clan site if you want, but you'll have to teach me what to do. (To tell you the truth, I've never RP'd before.) --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 00:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi care to chat on the Warriors Wiki IRC? Since WCW doesn't have one Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 00:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Could we make a wiki called powerclans.wikia.com, which could have four Clans named FlameClan, FlightClan, IceClan, and you can name the fourth if you want. I was thinking that maybe all of the cats in FlameClan could have the power to control and create fire and walk in fire without their pelt getting burnt, all of the cats in FlightClan can fly (with or without wings the choice of the character's creator), and all of the cats in IceClan can shoot out ice shards from their paws, can control and create ice (like FlameClan with fire), and can walk on ice without slipping. That doesn't seem to absurd, does it? If you decide to make the wiki, can the background be smoke skin or slate skin, and not gaming skin? I like the gaming skin, but for a wiki with lots of font and pics, I'd prefer a lighter background if that makes any sense. If you don't want to make the wiki, that's completely fine, I'd understand completely if my mind is trying to form something way too complicated. :) If you do decide to make the wiki, if you have any more questions, let me know! --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 01:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I realize that the rambling on about the gaming skin made no sense whatsoever, but my point was could the background be smoke skin or slate skin? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 01:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yup, that's completely fine. FlameClan, FlightClan, IceClan, and SnowClan. I have one question, though, since FlameClan cats can also control and create fire, and IceClan cats can also control and create ice, can SnowClan cats not only be able to go into deep snow and breathe and not get cold (that is what your idea was, right? If not, please say so!), but also be able to make it snow in a small area or an entire territory? Also, I was thinking, once the wiki is made and there's a few members, can members have more than one character in the Clans? (Like I could have a cat named Icethroat in IceClan, and then Flarefang in FlameClan, Amberwillow in FlightClan, and Silversnow in SnowClan?) I'm also thinking of having a page for each character. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 02:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) After there are a few characters on the new wiki, I'm going to create a Project called Project Power Cat Art, as Bramble has given me permission to use the blanks from Project Charart. Since we're creating this wiki together, I think it's only natural that you be deputy of the Project Power Cat Art. Is that okay with you? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 04:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) If you want, I can make the wiki, and then make you an admin. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 20:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I have some spare time with nothing to do, so I've decided to go ahead and make the wiki. I'll let you know when I'm done making it. Is that okay, or would you rather make it? (please respond ASAP) --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 22:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It's not valid because I haven't made it yet. :) Anyway, you can make it, and can the background be slate? And the website adress be www.powerclans.wikia.com, and the name be PowerClans Wiki? If you need any other information, let me know! And when you're done making it, can you let me know so I can start some Clan articles? Thanks! --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I think I'll go ahead and make the wiki, I have some spare time right now and nothing to do, and it's not a valid wiki so I'm assuming you haven't made it yet. Plus, I'm kinda curious to see how to make a wiki, and I really want to make it, so I'll make it. I'll let you know when I've made it! --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 17:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay, here's a link to it! http://powerclans.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I haven't gotten much done yet, but I'm working on the Clan articles now. I'm not good at making logos, do you think you could make a logo and upload it to the wiki somehow? Also, how do I make you an admin? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 17:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Uh...if you have a minute, you want to take a look at PCWiki? Also, in Project Power Cat Art, I offered Rainwhisker the position of deputy, since he was the first person on the wiki and has helped me a bunch, but do you want to be a senior warrior? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 17:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I've got news for you. (snare drum rolls) You're deputy! Rain hasn't resonded to my deputy request yet, so I changed the offer from deputy to senior warrior. Do you think you have a minute to take a look at PowerClans Wiki and maybe add a couple of characters, as well as make your user page? (I can't put you as deputy until you make a user page at least, I always put a link to your user page when I add you as a member of the project.) Sorry, I don't know why I asked two people to be deputy at the same time without waiting for you to reply first, my mind is crazy with the holidays, and is just crazy in general, so I hope you'll forgive me. =( --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 17:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Evening quit the wiki a few months ago. Please try not to bring it up so much though. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 02:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) She was banned for something after she quit or something like that. Right now she's using the username Evening. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 03:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay you can make an image for Brownpaw. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Go to the help link (it's under the Category bar to your left) and click on it. Scroll down til you see Admin Stuff, and click on that. Then go to the list of sections and find the one that says: How do I make other people admins and bureaucrats? Go there and click on the link that says Special:UserRights. Then follow the path! Hope that helps! --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy New Years!']] 23:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Iceh ;3 for yah--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ''']]*poke* hai! 00''' :17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) hurhur thanks Pebble try PEbble stead any background's fine :3--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ''']]*poke* hai! 00:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC)' Thanks for the present! :) Also, I'm going on right now. Meet you there! Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 01:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey wanna go on the IRC? I don't really feel like going on Featherclans at the moment. 18:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) RAWR forgot to log in! ^u^ Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 18:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Clan Welcomes "Hello I see you crossed the border of LightingClan. I am Icestorm." Icestorm meows. "Don't worry LightingClan welcomes all cats, welcome" Icestorm pads to a snowy clearing, fulled with caves and tunnels. You see cats in the clearing. They all are looking up at you with wide eyes. "This is the LightingClan camp" Icestorm tells you "Are deputy Hawkfire is over there. She is organizing patrols for the day. Come on I'll show you around." Icestorm pads down. You finally notice that what your standing on is a hill. You pad after her. You wonder if Icestorm is the leader of these cats. "Your wrong," Icestorm meows as if she could read your mind "Icestar is the leader of LightingClan." You gasp "Who is Icestar?" you ask. "He is leader of these cats; well over there is the Warriors'den. Where the warriors of the Clan sleep in. Our deputy Hawkfire sleeps in their too. When Icestar dies Hawkfire will move to the Leader's Den. She will be known as Hawkstar. Anyways the Leader's Den is across from the Warriors'Den. Right there. Let's take a peek in there." Icestorm pads across the clearing to a tunnel known as the Leader's Den. You peek inside a see a white shape eating a freshly killed rabbit. His paws,muzzle,chest and the tip of his ears are gray. This might be Icestar. ''More coming soon... Re: Hi I'm sorry, I've been gone for awhile. But now I'm back! And yes, I'll be your friend. =D :Your's truly, Clover 20:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yay!; I'll sign the thing. And yeah, I'm an admin ;D And also, sure, I'll try to join. Oh, and thanks on the name compliment! I like your name too. :Sincerly, Clover 20:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Course you can. Sparrowsong 21:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Patched cats? Sure. And also, I'm on the IRC. HawkeyC'mon 2010! 21:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey I created a IRC channel for this wiki. Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/# and then type in your nickname, and then the channel I created which is called #wikia-warriorcharacters. HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) best friends and add you has 4 leader of Goldclan --Fan characters cub29 19:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC)hey icestorm123 call me icestar leader of goldclan im add you as my friend because you are a great cat and wise.your are a 2 leader of the kits den remember dont lets the kits out and keep a eye out for shadowclan are battling use just tell use qrick. from your best friend in the world icestar.p.s keep eye ut for my great grandkits. joining your clan and my clan you will become a leader with me when i joining on your clan.from boss--Fan characters cub29 21:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Naming Here are the names for PEBBLEPAW: #Pebbleshadow #Pebblecrow #Pebblefrost #Pebblethorn #Pebblerook (rook is a type of bird :/) Enjoy! If not, than you can always ask for 3 more names Thanks :) [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 18:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) lol nice to know you're following the steps :)[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 18:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Hi! How do you add your article to the warriors page?MossI'm Up There! 18:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I mean on the sideba, where it says Warriors, when a dropdown menu appears, then i click on the word more... and it has a list of articles. How do I add mine there?MossI'm Up There! 19:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! So how are you?MossI'm Up There! 19:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Someone pushed you and your friends?MossI'm Up There! 19:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Why did she push you?MossI'm Up There! 20:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Poor Iceh! Why would anyone bully you?MossI'm Up There! 20:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Uh, sure.MossI'm Up There! 20:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Can it be Frogstar? (Description on page-I understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it.) Long-haired.MossI'm Up There! 20:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thankies!!!!! I'm trying to make Tallstar's apprentice picture, and guess what happened.MossI'm Up There! 20:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) When I tried to fill in the white on him, the paint tool would fill in the entire picture! T.T so now I have to take the pencil tool and fill in each little pixel...sigh.MossI'm Up There! 20:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) it makes me so unbelievably frustrated.MossI'm Up There! 20:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank You For Signing *talks in a robotic voice* Thank you for signing Spottedhead's friends list! I hope you have an excellent day! *hits robot* Stop that! Wow sometimes he's just too formal. *sighs* Oh well and thanks again! SpottedheartHappy Valentine’s Day! 15:23, January 25 2010 (UTC) Hey! Guess who? ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 21:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I finished it in two days- I read super fast. LOL. I l-o-v-e that book! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 18:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The southerns USA. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 18:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's me. I accidentally uploaded it. It was next to Russetfur. And yes, I am. Whay are you so curious? LOL, don't want to give away too much. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 18:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Uh . . . random! I slept till 10 o'clock. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 19:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) No, but I have one dog- ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 19:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Her ''name is Jasmine, and she's all mine. LOL. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 19:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for signing my friends list! [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 00:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Echo's elder nomination What did you mean by "why did she fall for Piczo..."? --'Icy-chan ' 22:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Deputy Will you accept the position of deputy of PIA? You handle situations very well, your art it great, you comment well, and you're plenty active. I think that you would be a great deputy, and I'm really hoping that you'll agree with me and be the project's deputy. --'Icy-chan' 14:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Elder blanks Uh, why do you ask? I'm still working on them...--SilverclawThe traitor 20:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back! '*Gasps* *Jaw drops* *Eyes get huge* Holy sh*t, someone who actually missed me?! *Smiles* *Hugs Icestorm back* How was the Wiki without me? Was anyone remorseful for being mean to me and making me leave? Sparrowsong 00:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Umm.... your Happy New Year banner is still on your talk page. Just wanted to tell you. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須''']] 01:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC)